Loving the Illegal
by You Won't Know IT
Summary: This is the story of a boy who killed his parents, the government is after him, his step-father rapes him and he faces even more people that either want to rape or kill him. When he's saved from his troubles he falls in love with his savior-a man!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Insanity

Everything points to me. This whole thing with the Japanese government chase points directly at me, Misaki Satsuei. In our world we are different races depending on our future. I'm part of the anthropomorphic group - I'm a nimble cat. This chase stuff started when I was 8 and the incident happened with my Shadow-Twin, Isaka. Here's what happened;

It was my 8th birthday and my present was Blood Thirst, a sword passed down my family line. I liked the present. The blade was sharp and sheathed in a decorated sheath. I thanked my parents but when I left the room the nightmare started. I was wobbling and I felt faint. I dropped the blade and my vision was blurring into black and white. I hobbled over to the mirror on the wall. When I looked in the mirror I saw black and white but my green eyes were glowing red and my ears looked like horns. I couldn't believe what I just saw and knelt down on the floor. My heart was beating like crazy and then all of a sudden I felt something pulsate through me. I felt another person's presence and all of a sudden my shadow spoke to me. "Kill them." It kept saying, "Kill them." I didn't understand what was going on but before I knew it my hand grabbed Blood Thirst and began walking back to my parents' room. For a moment I stood there Blood Thirst unsheathed and my parents smiling at me. I tried to speak, "Ru—"But before I knew it, I lunged forward and I slashed my parents. I remember seeing my mother on the wall crying as the blade went through her. Before she finally died I heard her voice, "Horns. Re-red eyes—"I wondered if she saw them too, the red eyes and horns.

That was one of my nightmares the rest kind of just happened right after that. 10 days later the government came for me and said I was under arrest for murder. I remember I slashed a few soldiers with Blood Thirst but they still managed to take me. They put me in the insane asylum 3 days then a Lycanthrope—wolf came for me. "Come on kid we're going. I signed the papers so you're mine now." He grabbed me by the hand. I tried to struggle away but this wolf's grip was hard.

When he took me to I guess his apartment he ripped my clothes off and raped me that night. No matter how much I struggled an 8 year old was no match for this asshole. His name was Ritsuko Kiken a dangerous rapist known in the city of Shukketsu, my hometown. "Kid from now on this will be a regular thing." From that day on I was beaten, raped and chased by the government. They considered me dangerous but what I did was totally out of my control. For 10 years I suffered so much that I couldn't cry anymore at a certain point.

Next week I'll post Chapter 2: The Savior


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Savior

It's April now and I'm so close to my goal: going to Nekosushi University. 10 years have passed since my parents' death and all this other crap going on. I still cry a night after being raped by Ritsuko. A nimble cat may be evasive but this asshole Ritsuko is a powerful wolf and I just can't release myself from his grasp. I hope someone will save me before then or else Ritsuko will start treating me like an "adult". He won't he'll treat me even more like his toy. The number of bandages on my body can't compare to the number of times he's beaten and raped me together. I need a savior soon!

I came home from the grocery store and as soon as I came home and put down the groceries Ritsuko pinned me against the wall. "What are you doing? Not in the kitchen!" I thought Ritsuko was going to rape me but instead he punched my cheek. He had a look I'd only see in a wolf and his dog ears were sticking up. I was scared and I tried to push him away but then I took another blow to the face. It hurt so badly! I wanted to cry but I couldn't anymore. "STOP THIS NOW RITSUKO! I'M NOT YOU FUCKING TOY!" I lost it I got the feeling I had when that incident happened. My heart was beating, my vision blurring black and white, the pulsating presence flowing through me. Also I heard Isaka, the voice inside me saying, "Kill him." I knew I should but I had to. I struggled enough to free one of my hands. As soon as it was free I grabbed the knife on the counter and my hand flew into the air. I was about to strike Ritsuko in the heart but all of a sudden someone burst into the house.

"RITSUKO YOU BASTARD WHERE'S THIS KID I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT!" The man had silver hair, ice-blue eyes, and his left face was scaled with bluish fish scales. He had a worried look on his face but his voice sounded different. He walked up to us and grabbed my hand. "Come on kid, you shouldn't be hanging around bastards like him." He began to pull me away but before we left I stopped us. I threw the knife at Ritsuko, it almost hit his neck, but he had a look a terror in his eyes. "YOU TRY ANYTHING AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE I DO TAKE YOUR BREATH!"

When we left all my senses went back to normal. I felt my cat ears change from horns back into ears. The man that saved me took me almost all the way across town and into a huge apartment until he finally spoke. "So kid what happened?" He was still holding my hand so I pushed it aside, blushing for some reason. "Well you see I had enough of asshole Ritsuko's games so I lost myself to another Isaka and tried to kill him." We were talking in the elevator so no one else could hear. "Kid, I could see that but what happened to you? Your eyes were red and you ears were horns. And who's this Isaka you fell for?" I kept quiet until we got up to his room.

This guy lived in a penthouse. I was amazed but I still was in a daze. We sat down on the couch until I finally spoke. "I have a Shadow-Twin: Isaka. In moments of terror he appears and his motto is "Kill." And about my ears and eyes, those were Isaka's eyes and ears you saw." The man looked at me strangely. "But aren't Shadow-Twins rare, even in the anthropomorphic group?" I stared at his blue scales. "That's right but just who are you?" The man got up and picked up a book on the table. "I'm the famous writer, Akira Yuri." This man, Akira Yuri, was my savior. I was so happy I felt a strange unknown feeling in my heart.

Coming next is Chapter 3: The Fallen


End file.
